Black Moon
by Moni Gzz
Summary: Darien tiene un hermano gemelo con un inusual estilo de vida en el cual se ve envuelto,sin imaginar que tambien algo inusual le aguardaria.
1. Chapter 1

_**Saluditos Chicas, aquí les presento otra Idea… espero no les parezca demasiado descabellada y le den una peque~a oportunidad… ojala les agrade, en caso de que si muchas gracias!, en caso de que no… entonces la dejamos en el baul de los recuerdos (como tengo por ahí otras jejeje), de eso me dare cuenta en sus opiniones en los reviews(las cuales agradezco de antemano asi como el hecho de que tomen un poquito de su tiempo para leer)sus comentarios son felizmente recibidos… asi que bienvenidos todos, intento manejar otro estilo de escritura al que uso normalmente, y aun le batallo mucho… discúlpenme si no me queda del todo bien, pero hago mi luchita jeje =D y es como un tipo de universo alterno como se podrán dar cuenta… si es un Serena/Darien … solo que intento sea mediante un encuentro algo inusual… e "intento" de algo gracioso y si, es la primera vez q intento algo asi…asi que bienvenidas ideas graciosas! que serán tomadas en cuenta…**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, (sniff sniff, de haber sido asi hubiera terminado en boda el anime jijjiji) la historia es mia, sin embargo si llegasen a encontrale similitud con alguna otra mil disculpas no fue mi intención… y ahora si, las dejo leyendo (espero… y no hayan salido espantadas con todo lo que ya dije , asi que ya shhht!... me cayo :X)**_

_**Vivan los Fics!**_

**-Black Moon-**

**Capitulo 1 : ¿pero que rayos?**

**En el pent-house, del edificio más costo situado en un distrito exclusivo de Japón, una acalorada discusión se llevaba a cabo;**

**-¿Qué?… ¿Qué eres que cosa?- cuestionaba Darien Chiba a su hermano gemelo Endimion mientras este yacía con los brazos detrás de su nuca y muy cómodamente recostado en un amplio sillón del departamento, los hermanos Chiba, eran un par de hombres de 27 años, muy apuestos de ojos azules, tez blanca y cabello obscuro... casi como dos gotas de agua, la única diferencia entre ambos era el comportamiento mientras uno era reservado, el otro era más extrovertido...mas unos cuantos detallitos estéticos adicionales como el tipo de vestimenta o bien el estilo de peinado… poseedores de una buena fortuna y un físico que más de un gimnasio les había negado la asistencia debido al acaparamiento de damas y de lo cual los caballeros no se sentían particularmente responsables y tampoco estaban muy conformes… tenían una vida bastante reservada, bueno... eso creía Darien hasta ese momento...**

**-Acompañante ¡DE DAMAS!, me gustaría decirlo así, digamos que... suelo darles, algo de lo que carecen, las instruyo de muchas maneras, tu… me comprendes y por consiguiente ellas se vuelven… agradecidas-**

**La confesión de su hermano lo había dejado prácticamente sin habla, sabia de sus excesivos gustos por las cosas finas y muy costosas, las cuales el se podría costear sin problema alguno, mas lo que llamaba su atención era de donde rayos sacaba el dinero para sustentar ese estilo de vida, si El no le había vuelto a solicitar cantidad alguna después que ambos habían decidido, uno entrar a la universidad a estudiar medicina, el otro tomar un año "sabático", si… uno, tras otro, tras otro… debió sospecharlo después del cuarto, antes de que se volviera algo mas permanente mas no… nunca imagino que terminara en algo semejante.**

**-pero ¿como fue posible?… no,no es cierto- aun se resistía a creer que su hermano menor solo por un par de minutos hubiera terminado como gigoló por llamarlo de una manera más respetable, pero acaso ¿había manera de encontrarle algo respetable a eso?, si prácticamente le sacaba el dinero a las mujeres solo por satisfacción, cierto no lo necesitaba pero ¿entonces?… no se explicaba que había sucedido, tocaba sus cien en círculos, intentando comprender lo que sucedía…caminando de un lado hacia el otro, pero no, eso no sucedería ni con un buen mazazo en su inteligente y recientemente descubierta "despistada" cabeza.**

**Darien quien había logrado ser un muy respetable y extremadamente joven pediatra debido a su gran inteligencia, muy solicitado por las mamas de los niños… particularmente por las solteras, sin poder evitar que El se volviera el objeto de fijación en ocasiones de alguna que otra casada, aun no comprendía como su hermano había terminado de esa manera, sin embargo hace tiempo debió hacerle de alguna manera click el cerebro al no sospechar nada…**

**Pero debió suponer que algo se le ocurriría a su hermano tan listo al no poder conseguir que durante todos lo años que prácticamente crecieron solos después del fallecimiento de su madre y posteriormente al de su padre, que Endimion lograra volverse una persona productiva o en última instancia se mostrara remotamente interesado en los estudios.**

**-pues así es Hermanito, así que necesito que solo por este día me dejes el departamento-**

**-¿Qué rayos? No me digas que todavía tienes el descaro de usar el departamento para eso…-**

**-no…como crees, si es esporádico… ya sabes, algún día festivo… fines de semana… y de lunes a viernes- mirando el rostro de darien como se comenzaba a encender… - hay como crees, es solo para mi novia, ni loco, capaz en una de esas llega mi novia y…brrrr- sintió escalofrió de solo imaginarlo.**

**Desencajado Darien, aun no comprendía cómo es que dedicándose a lo que ahora sabia tuviera una novia, preguntándose si ¿acaso ella sabría a lo que EL se dedicaba?**

**-¿acaso ella lo sabe? ¿Seria alguna de tus conquistas?-**

**-claro que no, eso nunca-**

**Repentinamente se escucha un celular;**

**Rin, rin, rin- el sonido era timbre clásico Old Fashon, raro en un celular de última generación al cual le podrías agregar prácticamente cualquier tono.**

**-¿alo?- contestaba Endimion- si, claro preciosa… te veo mañana, para ti, estaré desocupado- cortando después la llamada**

**-lindo ring…-sonando mas como comentario sarcástico-¿una clienta acaso?- preguntaba Darien de brazos cruzados y con una ceja alzada**

**-por supuesto- y Acercándose a la puerta, junto a la mesita de entrada deja su costoso celular así como las llaves del departamento.**

**-hey tu remedo de Rodolfo Valentino, y ¿has pensado que harás si te descubren?-**

**-no lo harán, veras, yo les proporciono un celular y esta enlazado con este… el mío, uno muy costoso… este modelo es único, lo llamo Black Moon, sabes que no me gusta estar usando baratijas, la chica lo conserva en su cartera, digamos que lo considera un "obsequio"… que en realidad no lo es, yo… la voy conociendo, así descubro si es soltera o casada, posteriormente me doy cuenta de cómo es su personalidad realmente, si veo que la situación se pone un tanto pesada, tomo el celular de su bolso y sencillamente desaparezco, nunca regreso al mismo lugar, además, yo nunca hago llamadas, ellas son las que me buscan. Alguna ocasión me ha sucedido que le entrego el celular a una linda chica y de alguna manera se pone en contacto conmigo otra…- diciendo esta confesión causándole un tanto de gracia el recuerdo.**

**-muy listo el hermanito, pero olvidas algo… el número telefónico, si usas el mismo teléfono, ¿como sabrás que se trata de ella?-**

**-hay hermanito… cambio el chip, como si no me conocieras… además cuando se trata de ese teléfono suena "esta" canción en particular, sabes es muy difícil que deje cabos sueltos, además la mayoría de las chicas tienen compromisos procuro que así sea, no quisiera involucrarme con una loca soltera que no me dejara ni a sol ni a sombra… y no se arriesgaran a que de alguna manera se vean delatadas por mí, a ellas no les conviene… y a mi… tampoco-**

**Sorprendido, tal vez un poco indignado Darien, no podía dejar de quedar sorprendido por lo que decía Endimion y preguntándose, si era tan inteligente para unas cosas porque para otras no… como buscar un trabajo;**

**-así que hermanito, descuida, todo está muy bien elaborado-**

**- no te permitiré continúes con ese comportamiento Endimion Chiba, recuerda bien que nuestro padre me dejo a tu cuidado-**

**- y aun me pregunto porque… ¿por mayor acaso?... solo un par de minutos, sabes que no permitiré que interfieras en mi vida- incorporándose rápidamente Endimion del sillón**

**-¿vida? no permitiré que continúes con ese "tipo de vida", por llamarla de alguna manera- respondía recalcando Darien esto último con un tono de voz más elevado...**

**-¿envidia acaso?-**

**-no seas imbécil, dime, ¿Que sucederá si en alguna ocasión te topases con el novio o marido de alguna de tus clientas?, te estás exponiendo ¿Por qué?… si sabes que dinero es lo que menos te falta-**

**-llámalo… emoción, excitación… ponle el apelativo que prefieras… es una manera de conocer chicas, además es una manera de alimentar mi ego… tal vez piense en algún tipo de retiro cuando dejen de llamarme, pero honestamente… dudo que el celular deje de sonar-**

**Rin, rin, rin… -si el mismo timbre old fashon- mirando Endimion el teléfono y posando posteriormente la mirada en su hermano, sonaba nuevamente el teléfono mientras también se activaba el modo vibrador.**

**-Sabes… me parece que no contestare en esta ocasión, iré a echarme un baño, mas tarde vendrá mi novia y no deseo entretenerme- y dirigiéndose en torno al baño dejaba a un molesto y sorprendido Darien casi con la palabra en la boca… pensando:**

"… **tal vez piense en algún tipo de retiro cuando dejen de llamarme, pero honestamente… lo dudo"**

**-de manera que... cuando dejen de llamarte dejaras de hacer esto… pues bien, si elimino el teléfono se dará cuenta y si saco el chip, también lo notara… lo más sano será conseguir que dejen de marcarle…-**

**Rin, rin, rin… el teléfono seguía sonando, y Darien aun cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de su hermano... Abrio los ojos, se dirigió donde el insistente sonido, **

_**-"Pues bien hermanito… creo ya va siendo hora de recuperar permanentemente ese aparato… holaaaa… black moon"-**_

**tomo el equipo en sus manos y abriendo la caratula logro escuchar en la otra línea un:**

**-¿hola?-**

**Continuara….**

Mil gracias por llegar hasta aquí… Saluditos y espero subir un próximo capitulo que les agrade… =D


	2. Chapter 2

Saluditos Chicas!... a que no se lo esperaban tan pronto (jejeje ni yo tampoco XD ) pero los dedos y las ideas no dejaron de trabajar este dia… haber q sale para el chap 3….

Dedicado a todas las que se dieron un tiempecito para leer esta inusual idea… muchas gracias y sigo abierta a sugerencias

****Los personajes no me pertenecen.. e insisto de ser asi hubiera terminado en boda el anime jeje XD***

Espero les agrade y gracias por sus rr's

**CAPITULO 2: Un gran GULP!**

_**-"Pues bien hermanito… creo ya va siendo hora de recuperar permanentemente ese aparato… holaaaa… black moon"-**_

**tomo el equipo en sus manos y abriendo la caratula logro escuchar en la otra línea un:**

**-¿hola?-**

_**-"en qué demonios estoy pensando"- **_**se auto decía Darien**

_**-¿Hola?... he… ¿hermoso?**_**- lo ultimo sonó mas como un ruido ahogado…de nervios, tal vez… casi no salía sonido de su voz!**

**Así que tan rápido escucho la voz del auricular Darien, los nervios le recorrieron el cuerpo… realmente sudo frio y cerro inmediatamente el aparato…**

**-no, no y no… no puedo hacerlo…-avanzaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, sabía que necesitaba hacer algo para ayudar a su hermano a salir de esa situación, por el bien de Endimion y por el de EL mismo.**

**Dejo el aparato nuevamente en su lugar, sabía que no se percatararia de nada… así que regreso al sillón, tomo su saco, algo haría… pero aun no estaba seguro de que, antes de salir tomo una pluma y escribió un recado:**

_**-"no quiero toparme con alguna sorpresita, así que si llegases a salir deja dicho al portero".-**_

Así que dejo el recado a un lado de las llaves de Endimion y salió del pent-house

**Por otro lado, en la otra línea del celular:**

Salió disparado un celular del susto…

**-CUIDADO! –**decía Rei….

**-me…me corto**!- decía Serena a su querida amiga Rei mientras esta recogía el aparato que por suerte había caído en blandito.

Esta lo levanto e inspecciono que estuviera bien y completito.

**-¿Cómo que te corto?... inténtalo de nuevo**- mientras le entregaba nuevamente el teléfono

**-no, ya no… no quiero… mejor así la dejamos-**

**-AH! NO… ahora mismo marcas… es más, dame el teléfono, le voy a marcar yo-**

Rei prácticamente arrebato el teléfono de las manos de Serena, no estaba del todo convencida de que no hubieran contestado la llamada, digito el numero y solo sonaba una y otra vez… una vez, si… sin éxito… convencida de que en ese momento no lo encontraría decidió no marcar más… al menos no por el momento…

**-Ash!...Bien, perfecto… pero no me he rendido así que lo intentaremos mas al rato…-**

**-¿EH?-**decía Serena con un rostro de angustia, ella ya no quería continuar, lo que en un principio le pareció una idea loca e interesante, una vez que estaba tomando forma su valor se esfumo…

**-en verdad Rei, no es necesario… mira que yo estoy bien, así!-**

Rei la miraba con unos ojos de incredulidad y solo recordaba lo que habían platicado muy temprano esa tarde;

_**-Créeme que no se qué hacer, que decirle ¿habrá sido mi culpa?, si eso debió ser- **__sollozaba Serena, ella estaba platicando con su gran amiga Rei… su amiga de años, estaba desconsolada ya que había descubierto que su prometido era cliente frecuente de un bar de "damas" bailarinas… cada viernes estaba apartado para sus actividades personales que incluía frecuentar a sus amigos, recurrir a las salidas "entre amigos" y uno que otro colado, mas lo que no pensaba Ella que entre colados se filtraría una que otra fulana. Y menos que la noche anterior Serena lo sorprendiera con una de estas "damas" en una situación no muy benéfica a los ojos de ella._

_**-Siempre me decía que salía los viernes para aprender y que llevemos mejor nuestra relación… no imaginaba que cosas le enseñaban ni quiénes eran sus maestras, había tanta gente… debí ser yo- **__decía Serena entre sollozos._

_Con los ojos como platos ante la sorpresa, Rei la veía…_

_**-óyeme no!, digo se que te gusta bailar, pero la verdad no te creo con la suficiente agilidad como para subirte a un tubo… y tu estar… ya sabes…-**_

_**-No!... me refiero que debió ser mi culpa que el frecuentara esos lugares-**_

_Rei no lo podía creer, quería mucho a su amiga, lo único que últimamente (y muy frecuentemente) se daba cuenta que necesitaba levecitos empujones de auto confianza… pero en este caso necesitaría más que eso… una inmensa patada para aventarla desde el acantilado más alto que encontrara y así cayera en algún enorme lago repleto de aguas de seguridad!._

_**-Serena por favor! Anímate… Seiya siempre ha sido así… siempre lo supiste, no sé porque ahora te afecta tanto-**_

_**-si!, pero ahora que se supone estamos comprometidos, yo… pensé cambiaria-**_

_**-pues si cambio amiga… -**__pensaba Rei… "empeoro" … decía por lo bajo._

_Seiya, un gran prospecto para cualquier chica, si…cualquiera que no le importara que el llegara a cualquier hora e interpusiera a sus amigos, sus necesidades! sobre su prometida._

_¿Dónde habían quedado aquellos caballeros de antaño? se preguntaba, aquellos hombres que se desvivían por satisfacer a las mujeres colocándolas en el pedestal más alto… no era posible que no quedara ninguno o ¿Qué acaso todos ya se habían terminado? Muchas mujeres en el planeta, seguramente… ya estaba pensando seriamente que lo que había leído alguna vez era realmente cierto: que por cada hombre había cinco mujeres solteras, tres mujeres separadas y dos gays…. O ¿eran tres gays?... sumergida en sus pensamientos Rei, solo Serena se daba cuenta de lo distraída de su amiga;_

_**-Amiga… ¿te encuentras bien?- **__le preguntaba Serena mientras enjugaba sus propias lagrimas._

_**-Oh, sí perdón… decías, ah… Seiya-**_

_**-si… El, mí prometido…-**_

_Pasaron los minutos y a Rei no se le ocurría manera alguna de animarla, mas tarde habían quedado en salir a tomar algo… un café, un helado… cualquier cosa, el fin era distraer a Serena un poco, así que fueron a un café y en el transcurso Rei pensaría en alguna manera de ayudar a su amiga…_

_Minutos después ella se encontraba en la barra de una cafetería haciendo fila para un par de lattes cuando repentinamente una "Señorita" se interpone adelantándose a la fila;_

_**-oiga!... que no ve que estamos haciendo fila todos bien- **__le grito Rei a la chica_

_La chica escrutando a Rei y con una mirada soberbia únicamente la ignora, como si el hecho de parecer casi súper modelo le brindara ventaja sobre las demás personas…. Aunque en realidad así era, sobre todo por el puberto que atendía… y por todos los hombres que estaban en la misma fila que se notaban serian capaces de perdonarle todo… mas olvidaban que en la fila también se encontraban mujeres…_

_No había lugar y ellas aguardaban con café helado en mano… se encontraba abarrotado, así que visualizaron un par de asientos en la barra cuando repentina y nuevamente hizo acto de presencia ese remedo de top model y gano ambos lugares, Rei estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando repentinamente fueron desocupados los dos lugares contiguos y pensando en su amiga decidió no agregar un problema más a la ya de por si tarde difícil._

_Entre platicas Serena decidió ir al tocador mientras se quedaba Rei cuidando los lugares (no fuera ser que alguna otra chica deseara tomar asiento también) así que mientras aguardaba no podía dejar de escuchar la fastidiosa sonrisa de su compañera de a un lado la cual tenía una "amena" conversación o al menos eso parecía, con su amiga._

_**-Te lo prometo que es así, El es una maravilla… y este es su celular… está programado, si te digo que piensa en todo-**_

_**-pero como haces para que tu novio no se entere?-**__cuestionaba la muy intrigada amiga_

_**-yo le marco… le digo, hola cariño, amor, mi vida, corazón, papito… ¿me creerías que se niega a revelarme su nombre? Pero he descubierto que le gusta lo llamen hermoso además, bien sabes que soy muy open mind, así que si gusta de salir con otras chicas, pues yo se lo permito-**_

_**-vaya amiga, quien te viera usando los servicios de un "tipo" así-**_

_**-es que no lo has visto amiga, recuérdame darte el celular para que le marques, antes de que nos vayamos…pero cuídalo…. No lo vayas a extraviar que es la única manera de contactarlo-**_

_**-jajajajja-**_

_**Entre risas tan estruendosas, la mujer no se percato de Rei la cual se encontraba a su espalda, proporcionándole tremendo codazo en el mismo instante que Serena se acercaba, tan duro le dio que casi se le derramaban las lagrimas…**_

_**-Pero Fíjate muchacha… -**__le reclamaba la agresora__**- no vez que invades mi espacio vital… osea, apártate…-Rei muy molesta y adolorida resistió, continuo en plan de solidaria para con Serena al contenerse y no armarle un escándalo a esa remedo de Barbie región 4**_

_**-ya regrese Rei…te… ¿encuentras bien?-**_

_**Y ella a punto de que se le rodaran las lagrimitas…**_

_**-si… es que estoy feliz de que regresaras tan pronto- **_

_**Rei no era de las chicas que le hacían una y se aguantaba, tampoco era espectacular en sus venganzas… sabia tomas las oportunidades y las aprovechaba… era creyente de que todo sucede por un motivo y que hay momentos para todo… aun si haya que esperar… sobre todo para tomar cartas en el asunto.**_

_**Y entre risas, la mujer del celular había dejado su bolso completamente descuidado cuando sin querer golpeo este y salió el pequeño teléfono negro casi directo a las manos de Rei…**_

_**Lo observo… una parte de ella quería devolverlo… si la parte más pequeñita que hubiere dentro de su ser, sin embargo la otra parte, la del codazo hizo que se dibujara en su rostro una sonrisa maléfica… una de… aquí es cuando… jejeje.**_

_**Rei tomo el celular, guardo silencio, las mujeres que lo traían se habían retirado pero recordó un poco de la conversación.**_

_**-y ¿como te sientes ahora Serena?-**_

_**-mejor… pero molesta, como desearía poder hacer algo para que no me volviera a suceder, tal vez si me vuelvo como una de esas chicas que le gustan, si fuera no lo sé, hermosa-**_

_**-amiga… si tu eres muy bella, lo que necesitas en un poco de confianza, si vieras a tu alrededor te darías cuenta de cuánto chico voltea a verte-mientras serena tomaba un sorbo de su latte veía a su alrededor cuando noto un lindo chico en compañía de otros cuatro que la miraba… **_

_**Poco a poco bajo el vaso de su rostro y sus mejillas se tornaban de rosa…**_

_**-Rei, creo que tienes razón, creo que aquel chico me está viendo… y se está sonriendo…-**_

_**-oh… es cierto, ya vez amiga… solo es un poquito de confianza… dale tu mejor sonrisa, que no estás haciendo nada malo-**_

_**Y el joven se rio aun mas…**_

_**-mira como te lo traes serena… amiga… definitivamente eres una rompecorazones-**_

_**-¿tu crees?- Serena portando un inmenso rostro de satisfacción volteo en torno a Rei… dándose cuenta esta al momento del tremendo bigotote de leche que traía su amiga gracias al café latte.**_

_**Las risas se escucharon más fuerte y para no romper la confianza recientemente ganada por su amiga completamente roja Rei, tomo una servilleta y la saco inmediatamente del lugar.**_

_**Caminaban cuando Rei recordó el celular**_

_**-Sabes Serena, Tengo una idea… eso te ayudara a sentirte más segura en muchos aspectos-**_

_**-¿tú crees?-**_

_**-oh!. Seee-**_

_**Le explico el asunto del teléfono, Serena estaba incrédula, se resistía a llamar y ponerse en contacto con el portador del número**_

_**-vamos Serena… necesitas que te consientan, quien sabe, tal vez puedas aprender algo con El-**_

_**-¿tú crees?-**_

_**-si Seiya lo hace… ¿tu porque no?-**_

_**-Cierto… De acuerdo, vamos a hacerlo… vamos a llamarle-**_

**Regresando nuevamente Rei, no dejaba de pensar que ese teléfono era la solución.**

**-¿Serena? voy a marcar nuevamente… se lo dejaremos al destino, si el chico contesta, lo haces… te citaras con él, si no… tirare ese teléfono a la basura-**

**Y comenzó a digitar nuevamente y por última vez el único numero que había en la memoria de ese teléfono.**

**-0-**

**Regresando Darien de haber ido al bar más cercano con solo un par de copas encima, se había encontrado con un buen amigo de nombre Nicolás, al cual le había contado todo lo que para su desgracia había ocurrido esa tarde ya casi noche así como la locura que estuvo a punto de realizar**

**-¿y por qué no?- cuestionaba Nicolás**

**-como que ¿Por qué no? , para empezar no es correcto y yo no sería capaz de tratar así a una dama-**

**-pero que acaso no comprendes que a ellas les gusta, si no porque rayos crees que lo buscan, algo debe estar haciendo bien tu hermanito para que ellas le llamen, además esos tipos no han de estar haciendo bien su trabajo-dejando salir una leve sonrisita sonando eso ultimo mas como una burla.**

**-ahora sí, hablando seriamente Darien… lo has dicho bien, si quieres terminar con el negocito de tu hermano, pues hermano… vas a tener que jugar en su terreno-**

**-no lo sé…-**

**-piénsalo, si no haces algo en una de esas te confunden con Endimion, deja tu si fuera una hermosa chica, que tal si lo hace el galan de esta- decía Nicolás en lo que Darien tomaba su bebida atragantándose con esta solo de imaginarlo, y solo se escucho el gran Gulp! Que le ocasiono la bebida, si asi es, trago duro nada mas de imaginarse en medio de una situación semejante.**

**Minutos después salió del bar y se dirigió finalmente al pent-house, pregunto al portero por su hermano confirmando que había salido con una bella chica.**

**-no puedo creer que deba preguntar si puedo entrar a mi propia casa- pensaba… **

**-realmente necesito hacer algo, ¿pero que puede ser?-**

**Entro al pent-house, se encontraba obscuro así que arrojo las llaves en la mesita de la entrada y encendió las luces y se percato que Endimion había dejado el celular en la mesita, justo donde el mismo Darien lo había dejado antes de salir.**

**-no puede ser!-**

**Cuando repentinamente sonó de nuevo…**

**-rin, rin, rin- Darien veía el aparato fijamente…**

**-ni hablar, tal vez después de todo sea la única manera-**

**Se armo con todo el valor que solo el alcohol pudo darle, Tomo el celular, abrió la caratula y contesto finalmente;**

**-Alo?-**

**Rei le comunico rápidamente el celular a Serena saliendo de esta un enorme sonido de GULP!**

**-Ho.. Hola, ¿Hermoso?-**

**Continuara….**

Mil gracias por continuar… y como diría mi hermana: espero saber que les parece y si les agrada me dicen si aun veremos si sale mas agua de este coco… jejeje

Saluditos =D


	3. Chapter 3

Hola Chicas! Como están… aquí les dejo otro capitulo de la historia… espero siga siendo de su agrado muchas gracias por sus reviews (y por sus entradas) gracias a que han aceptado esta medio inusual idea continuo escribiéndola…(asi es, a este coco al parecer le sigue saliendo agua jiijji)…

Tengo mis errorcitos pero poco a poco los sigo corrigiendo, muchas gracias por su apoyo y ya saben, bienvenidas ideas graciosas XD

De mi corazoncito para ustedes =D

Los personajes no me pertenecen…nada nada… ni poquitoww…(snif snif… de haber sido asi, insisto el anime hubiera terminado en boda XD) , y lo dicho…

*****VIVAN LOS FICS!****

**CAPITULO 3: ¿PERO COMO SE ME OCURRIO?**

Con el celular en mano Darien agarraba valor… o al menos eso intentaba;

-Ho…mmhh..mhh…-intentando aclarar mas su voz intentando sonar más sexy- Hola Preciosa- preguntándose a la vez _"¿seria así como llamo Endimion a la chica anterior?... ¿seria la misma? ¿y si se da cuenta que no soy El?" RAYOS!_-se cuestionaba seguido de un enorme arrepentimiento por haberse decidido a tomar finalmente la llamada y dándose de golpes en la frente pensaba_- "idiota!idiota!idiota!"-_

Mientras que por el otro lado de la línea una no menos nerviosa Serena no sabía cómo empezar la conversación mientras a un lado de ella una inquieta Rei no dejaba de interrumpirla:

-Pregúntale como se llama…no, no ¿Dime… como se escucha su voz?, no, no, no mejor ¿Qué hará mañana? ¿cobra por horas?... ¿te puede mandar una foto?... correo, pregúntale si tiene correo- un sinfín de preguntas que solo ponían más nerviosa Serena, sin embargo ella pensó que sería bueno comenzar diciéndole su nombre y que una personas que conocía le había proporcionado su teléfono.

-mi nombre es…-

-Serena… no le des tu nombre- le susurraba Rei, mientras jaloneaba la manga de su blusa para que esta le prestara algo de atención.

Y Serena asintió

- _"¿que nombre le digo?… ¿que nombre le digo?... se me va a olvidar… ¿Salma? ¿Samantha? ¿Selene?... ahhh ya se, Sara sí, lo mejor será no decirle que me llamo"_…. Serena_ "¿eh?lo pensé o lo dije"._

-Hola Serena!-

_-_ _"ouch! Demonios… si lo dije!"_ Jeje, Hola… una… amiga me proporciono tu numero jeje-

- como estas mi nombre es Dar..Endimion!-

-¿Darendimion?-

-Endimion!, solo Endimion _"Diantres… Endimion dijo que nunca les proporcionaba el nombre… "_

-Pues Hola Endimion… mira, eh… una amiga me dijo que podía solicitar ya sabes… algo de tu… eh, algo de… pues, ya sabes… osea, que… tu y yo… - y por más que intentaba dar a entender mas apenada esta se encontraba, aunque realmente no se sabía quien estaba más abochornado, si Serena por intentar decir lo que quería de "El" o Darien por hacer algo que en su vida había hecho… bueno, no tanto que no lo hubiera hecho o que no tuviera experiencia, únicamente que sus "anteriores" experiencias habían sido en situaciones por mucho mas diferentes a esta en particular y con algo más que el físico involucrado… los sentimientos también estaban inmersos en estas.

-jajaja…-reía Darien mas por nervios que por otra cosa

Serena guardo silencio ya que no sabía si se burlaba de Ella, si era una reacción… o si algo le pareció gracioso simplemente.

-Claro, imagino ha de ser gracioso para ti, ya que ha de ser muy frecuentes las llamadas que recibes _"tonta! Le estas llamando mujeriego… pero ¿acaso no lo era?"-_

Mientras Darien;

-Serena, claro que no… "Pero si serás INVECIL! Le estás diciendo que eres inexperto! Y se supone que tienes una amplia experiencia…. Hay hermanito… esta me la pagas y con creces!"-

-Bueno… si _"Perfecto, ahora creerá que eres un mujeriego… ¿aunque acaso esa no era la idea?... hay Hermanito… hermanito"… _en realidad, no tanta como tu supones_ "excelente Darien… creo que la libraste al menos por el momento, ahora si… al grano!"_ Serena… me gustaría conocerte-

Quedo Serena pasmada ante tal solicitud ya que no esperaba que el encuentro fuera así, tan rápido y que viniera de El, aunque realmente debía comprender que como a eso se dedicaba no tendría mucho sentido darle mucha vuelta al asunto.

-De... de acuerdo!-

Rei por su parte estaba intrigada por el rostro tan pálido de Serena…

-¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué te dijo?-

-Serena… que te parece si nos vemos el viernes a las 6:00 afuera del bar Luna Azul.-

-¿Viernes?...- respondía sorprendida Serena

-¿tres palabras y te invito ya a salir?... wow si que sabe su negocio, directo y sin tapujos- respondía una muy satisfecha Rei al ver lo que había conseguido junto con su amiga.

-Bien, te veré entonces… Serena- saliendo de Darien esta última frase tan sexy que hasta una bola de helado se derretiría de haber escuchado esa voz!

-Hasta pronto!- respondía Ella en lo que salió esta despedida mas como un hilito de voz.

-"yo, haciendo algo así… pero ¿Cómo se me ocurrió?-

-0-

Darien tomo asiento, aun no podía creer que había hecho, mas no sabía si realmente había tomado una buena decisión al intentar seguir adelante con el descabellado plan.

-me pregunto si en algún momento me llegara la seguridad de haber hecho bien, debió ser el alcohol! No, no lo creo_…!en que rayos estaba pensando! ¿Pero cómo se me ocurrió?-_

Y ni hablar, ya no podía dar marcha atrás al asunto… ya había comenzado el plan…

-0-

Mientras que por otro lado una satisfecha Rei , no dejaba de felicitar a Serena e infundirle animo…

-Vamos Serena, ya verás que todo saldrá muy bien… ahora si platícame detalles que quiero saber qué tipo de persona es… dime ¿su voz se escuchaba… sexy?-

-see...-seguido de un muy profundo respiro.

-¡Dime más!, como se escuchaba… ¡quiero detalles!-

-Rei por favor, si quieres después te platico-

-¿Como que después?… oye no, quiero saber, haber dime, ¿te describió cómo es? Aun mejor… que harán-

-por favor Rei… creo que no es el momento ni el lugar más adecuado, además tu escuchaste toda la conversación, aunque en realidad fueron muy pocas palabras-

-tienes razón, no es el lugar- así que mientras avanzaban Rei la llevaba nuevamente a la cafetería de donde habían salido unos minutos antes.

Avanzaban al lugar cuando, cual fue su sorpresa de ver un enorme alboroto en este.

-¿COMO QUE NO ESTA! Busquen bien bola de inútiles, en mi vida me vuelvo a parar en este lugar tan corriente lleno de ¡ladrones!... ¡alguien lo tomo! ¡Los voy a demandar por cómplices!... –

Pues sí, una gran batalla se suscitaba dentro del lugar, se trataba de la "Despampanante" rubia que estaba que echaba lumbre al darse cuenta que había desaparecido su más preciado tesoro: el celular, y que regreso despotricando contra medio mundo hasta que salió el supervisor del lugar.

-Señora ¿ya busco bien? Como que señora!... además claro que busque bien yo SI! Busque bien y sé que aquí no está… no soy como ustedes sarta de flojos que no hacen bien su trabajo-

Las personas mejor se retiraban del lugar por pena ajena o bien porque ya no resistían los improperios de la "Dama"…

Al llegar, Serena y Rei se enteraron de todo, sentían pena por como trataba ella a todos, tanto meseros como clientes sin embargo la política que tenían de "el cliente siempre tiene la razón" les impedía hasta cierto punto tomar carta abierta en el asunto, ella EXIGIA hablar con el gerente, mas este en ese momento no se encontraba en el lugar debido a sus respectivas diligencias.

Serena apenadísima miraba a Rei, esta, solo le regresaba la mirada con un rostro de "¿Qué? … si Ella es la que está armando todo el show"… así que la intención de Serena era sacar el celular de su bolso y decirle que lo había encontrado… estuvo "Casi" a punto de hacerlo cuando su amiga Rei la detuvo, la tomo del brazo y casi jalándola rápidamente la saco del lugar…

-Serena pero, ¿Estas segura de que quieres hacerlo?-

-Rei, este no es mío, además mira el espectáculo que está armando por el teléfono, si se llegase a enterar que lo tenemos además de que llamamos, no sabemos en la que nos podemos meter-

-pero si ya le marcaste… Serena ya hiciste la cita-

-no importa Rei, dejemos esto como una travesura únicamente-

Así que estaba a punto de ingresar serena nuevamente cuando Rei la detiene nuevamente.

-Serena, aguarda… yo lo hare-

-¿tu?-

-Si… fui yo la que lo encontró, además si me llega a decir algo, créeme amiga… se cómo defenderme, así que, aguarda aquí afuera por favor-

-¿Segura?-

-Claro-

Así que le proporciono el teléfono y entro…

El Show estaba en su máximo esplendor cuando Rei detuvo su avance… no podía dejar de observar el espectáculo que estaban brindando así que se le ocurrió una idea…

-"Bien… se lo voy a regresar… total, ella quiere su aparato ¿no es así?"- así que sin más, con una pequeña sonrisa maquiavélica, -"Bueno… quería el aparato, EL A P A R A T O… pero no dijo que también quisiera chip"- volteo el aparato, retiro la pila y se encontró con el chip… así que sin pensarlo mucho lo saco, volvió a colocar la pila en su lugar y dejo el teléfono intacto-

Ya estando muy cerca, la intención de ella era devolverle el equipo, así que toco el hombro de la chica latosa para llamar su atención;

-¿Disculpe?-

La mujer regreso la engreída mirada en dirección de quien la estaba llamando, así que se encontró nuevamente con la mirada de Rei, y asi es, como la vez anterior, escrutándola desde arriba hasta abajo…

-Ash!... eres tú, no me molestes… de por si tengo que tratar con gente vulgarcita como para también entablar algún dialogo con gente igual de corriente… retírate de mi vista…-

Rei hecha un mar de coraje… estaba arrepintiéndose de regresarlo…ya estaba a nada de retirarse y no devolverle el aparato cuando se topo la mirada de serena en la vitrina…

-¿Qué?- le decía Rei a serena en tono muy bajito…

-por favor- le respondía serena a través del cristal…

Entonces a Rei se le cruzo otra idea…

Tomo el celular y con cuidado sin que nadie se percataba lo deslizo hasta el suelo… cruzando dedos para tener buena puntería lo pateo esperando cayera muy cerca de esta, de otra manera, su plan no resultaría, así que así lo hizo, por suerte lo logro, y quedo a un lado de la silla donde se encontraba ella.

Nuevamente se acerco Rei y le toco el hombro

-SE~ORA!…-la llamo Rei y vio como le regreso la mirada casi con chispas saltándole de los ojos-Oiga ¿que no es ese su aparato?- decía señalando al suelo.

Todos los que estaban cerca voltearon y vieron que se trataba de un celular, así que con toda la "dignidad" del mundo la mujer se agacho, lo tomo y muy soberbiamente dejo el lugar, con miras de no regresar nunca y con fanfarrias y aplausos por parte de todos

-Ya nunca regresare a este lugar lleno de gente tan Vulgar!- fueron las últimas palabras de Ella.

Mientras de fondo algunas voces decían:

-Pero… POR FAVOR!...Hey salúdame a nunca vuelvas!, Hechos… no Palabras!- todo eso seguido de un mar de silbidos.

Serena solo la vio salir y un minuto después salió Rei.

-vi lo que hiciste Rei-

-¿Yo? ¿Qué?-

-pateaste el teléfono-

-Ah!..- Rei pensaba que había visto lo del chip.

- sí, es que me la debía…-

-0-

Darien no dejaba de pensar si había hecho bien o mal… pero necesitaba definitivamente desilusionar a su hermano del pequeño negocio que había montado.

-"¿Como hare para que ya deje de hacer tonterías?"-

Oh, Si… Definitivamente seria una noche muy larga…

…continuara…

Pilar, SAILOR NEMESIS,shessid, isabel20, Dahe-Li ….Muchas gracias por sus comentarios espero este también les haya agradado… Saluditos =D


End file.
